A Whole New World, Literally
by Lionaroundeverywhere
Summary: Tadashi Hamada wakes up on the shores of an unknown land. Will be he able to find a way back home with the help of his new friends?
1. Chapter 1

A whole new world, literally.

Tadashi wakes up from being unconscious his head still spinning, as he got up he had a hard time keeping his balance it took him awhile to process what was going on. He looked around to only to find himself on the shores of an unfamiliar territory. He looked around to see if there were any people, nothing. His best bet would be to call his brother or at best find anyone to explain where he was. Tadashi wandered the woods until he came up small hut called 'oaken sauna'.

"looks a bit outdated but whatever." Tadashi said entering the strange furnished little hut. He looked around to see if anyone was inside. To no surprise it was small and as he looked at the sign "winter department" and as he glanced at it one of the items fell to the floor. Suddenly he turned around to see a huge man with a beard right in front of him.

"Yoo hooo big summer blowout! We have these items here half priced." The large man said with enthusiasm.

"Oh hello there. I'm okay thanks, I just need to ask you a few questions if that's okay with you." Tadashi said as politely as he could.

"Oh I'd be happy to help you what is it you need yah?" Oaken replied.

"Where for starters where exactly am I? Because I'm not from here" Tadashi said awkwardly.

"Ohh you're a traveler! Well you're in Arendelle a country known for it's beautiful summer weather." Oaken said.

"Well I'm actually trying to get home, do you have a payphone I could use?" Tadashi asked but immediately noticed Oaken face and saw that he had no idea what he was talking about. Tadashi sighed and asked another question.

"Umm what year is it exactly?" Tadashi added.

"That I can answer boy, it is the year 1780" Oaken said.

Tadashi's eyes widened and suddenly the door opened and a blonde haired man came walking through along with a red haired woman who seemed to be pretty excited for something.

"OAKEN! HOW ARE YOU!" the young woman yelled as the approached you and Oaken.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite customers? What can I do for you?" Oaken replied.

"Well Oaken since everything's gone back to normal and all the ice is gone Elsa decided to throw a huge ball for all the citizens its going to be AWESOME!" The young woman said and finally seeing Tadashi's face.

"Oh who is this Oaken?" The young woman asked.

You still thinking about your situation and don't really notice her talking about you until the last second.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Tadashi Hamada." He says while scratching the back of his head.

"That's a very unique name, you're not from around here are you?" She asked.

"No not at all." Tadashi said with complete honesty.

"Well I'm Anna and this here is Kristoff." Anna said while Kristoff shook Tadashi's hand.

"I hope you'll still be in town for the ball it's going to be lots of fun." Anna said.

"Oh I don't know about that." Tadashi said.

"Oh I hope you do come, I bet you have lots of stories to tell." Anna said as she also said her goodbyes and parted ways.

Tadashi was still confused about what to do. He needed more information plus money and place to stay. He had no choice but to go to the main town. He left Oaken Sauna and headed to the main town after getting directions from Oaken. On the way there he noticed the scenery of Arendelle and loved how green and lively it is. He finally reached the kingdom of Arendelle and there were many people roaming the streets, setting up decorations because of the ball mentioned earlier by Anna. Admiring the liveliness of the people and the even the architecture he wasn't looking where he was going and as a result ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you okay?" Tadashi said sincerely.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." The young woman said as she stared into his eyes.

"Thank goodness. I'm sorry again as you can tell I'm not from here." Tadashi said.

The young woman looked at the young man from head to toe noticing his weird clothing and hat acknowledging he had a nice body.

"I can see that, what brings you to Arendelle?" The young woman asked until she was interrupted by an older adult that needed help with some of the decorations.

"I'm sorry but I being needed somewhere." With that the young woman waved bye to Tadashi.

Tadashi then thought to himself, 'Did I just meet the most beautiful woman in the world?' He shook his head 'get it together you need to find a way to get back to your time.' A couple of hours had passed and Tadashi's brain feels like it's been fried because no matter how hard he tried he couldn't think of a way to get home. The preparations for the ball were complete and it looked as though it was going to start. Tadashi, standing out like a sore thumb wore his jeans, chucks, hat and cardigan while everyone else wore fancy dresses and fancy looking suits.

"Oh dear God I feel so out of place right now." Tadashi said to Himself.

Then a man with a fancy green suit came to the stage to address the Queen and her sister. Tadashi's eyes widened once again. It was Anna, and the young woman he bumped into on the street. He didn't know that they were royalty. Although there were many people to this gathering Elsa and Anna spotted Tadashi out of the crowd. Anna began to whisper to Elsa and they began giggling while looking at Tadashi, making Tadashi's face burn red. After the opening ceremony Anna and Elsa began greeting all the citizens and finally reaching Tadashi.

"Well well well, look who decided to show up. I'm glad you decided to join us Tadashi." Anna said.

"Well what can I say." There really was nothing he can say.

"Have you met my sister yet? Presenting Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Anna said introducing her sister in such a formal way making her sister blush.

"Anna please!" I'm sorry she can be a handful sometimes. I remember you from earlier I'm sorry I suddenly left you" Elsa said with a cute smile that made Tadashi's heart race.

"Oh do-don't worry about it, I'm Tadashi Hamada nice to meet you Elsa." They both smiled at each other. Anna face grinned as she started asking questions to Tadashi.

"So where are you from Tadashi?" Anna asked.

"Oh I'm from San Fransokyo." Tadashi said nervously.

"That's a weird name. I've never heard of it how did you get all the way here?" Anna asked.

"well you see it's kind of a long story." Tadashi chuckled and began scratching the back of his neck which made Elsa check out his masculine arms.

"Oh I love long stories." Anna pulled up a chair and began to listen to Tadashi.

Tadashi explained to them his 'situation' and they were mind blown. They looked at each other and back at Tadashi.

"So you're from another world?" Elsa asked.

"Yep." Tadashi said.

"And you're trying to find a way back home?" Anna said.

"Pretty much." Tadashi said while chuckling.

Anna thought hard about what to do, then an idea came to her mind.

"Well Elsa and I could help you out if you want Tadashi." Anna said.

Elsa then gave a concern look at her sister and pulled her aside.

"Anna, we don't know him well enough." Elsa said with concern.

"Elsa, he needs help he doesn't know anyone else." Anna said.

Even though Elsa was doubtful, she admired Anna's willingness to help someone even if she didn't know them.

"Tadashi we would gladly help you return home." Anna said with a smile as Elsa nodded in agreement.

Tadashi smiled at both of them

"I really appreciate it your...majesties..." Tadashi wasn't used to this.

"Oh please Tadashi just call us by our first names." Elsa gave a small laugh.

Tadashi's heart beat faster, 'she's beautiful' he thought to himself.

"By the way, where are you staying?" Anna asked.

"Oh, I don't have a place at the moment, actually I don't have anything except the things in my pockets." Tadashi said looking down.

"You can stay with Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed, causing Elsa and Tadashi to jump.

"No no no, you're doing too much for me already." Tadashi tried to deny her but couldn't win against someone with that kind of attitude.

After the party or ball was over Tadashi followed Elsa and Anna to the castle to meet up with Kristoff. Tadashi's never been inside a castle before let alone stay in one. They led him to one of the rooms on the east side of the castle where Kristoff was staying. Elsa explained that she didn't want Kristoff close to Anna's bedroom because she didn't want them to "interact" that way until they were married so they dumped him on the far side of the castle. Tadashi laughed hearing this making Elsa's heart beat slightly faster again.

"Well Tadashi this is where you'll be staying. Don't be afraid to ask any of my helpers if you need anything." Elsa said with a such a regal voice.

"Oh and Tadashi if you see a little girl roaming the halls late at night don't worry about it." Anna said nonchalantly with a smirk

Elsa shoved Anna playfully. "Don't listen to her Tadashi, she's just trying to scare you."

"Well its working.." Tadashi chuckled while his face went pale.

"See you later Tadashi! Don't worry she doesn't bite..as much!" Anna said skipping away. Tadashi shook his head.

Elsa and Tadashi were alone and none of them cause say anything until Tadashi was first to talk.

"Again, Elsa I appreciate all you're doing for me it makes me happy, I hope we can be good friends." Tadashi said with a genuine smile on his face.

Elsa's face started to turn a little red. "You're welcome Tadashi and yes I would like for us to be friends." This made Elsa happy because she didn't really have a lot of friends just Anna and Kristoff.

"Well goodnight your Majesty." Tadashi said as Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry goodnight Elsa." Tadashi chuckled and Elsa smiled at him and Tadashi entered his room and closed the door. Tadashi, back faced against the door, began to think about all the events that happened today and thinking about how beautiful Elsa is. "Heh, Hiro you are not going to believe all this this." Tadashi said with a chuckle.

Elsa, back also against the door of her room, began to think about Tadashi and his smile. She placed her hand to her heart and couldn't stop smiling and said quietly to herself. "Goodnight Tadashi."


	2. Chapter 2

A whole new world, literally pt 2

Tadashi looks around to see his new room and he's amazed how fancy it was. Everything looked very expensive so he tried not touching anything. He looked to see that there were two beds, one being Kristoff's of course. Looking around the room and in the bathroom there were no signs of Kristoff. So Tadashi just lied on top of the elegant looking bed staring into space. He put his hand in his pocket only to find his wallet and cellphone.

"It would be pretty amazing if I got service." Tadashi said sarcastically while chuckling. All of a sudden the door opened and Kristoff walked inside.

"Oh Tadashi! I heard from Anna that you'll be rooming with me. Don't worry about me I'm a pretty awesome room mate but Sven however can get little messy." Kristoff said with a laugh with Sven coming up from behind him.

"Who's Sven...oh OH I see, no worries bud, I like animals." Tadashi replied with a chuckle

"I'm only kidding Tadashi, Sven stays in the stables." Kristoff said laughing.

There was an awkward silence afterwards.

"So um I heard you're not from here?" Kristoff said hesitantly.

"Yeah that's right, Anna and Elsa tell you?" Tadashi said.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it but then again we have a queen who can control ice." Kristoff said with a chuckle and Tadashi had a confused look on his face.

"Control ice? How's that possible?" Tadashi asked

"Don't really know myself, but some problems occurred a while ago.." So Kristoff began to tell Tadashi the recent event that happened and it was hard for Tadashi to sink of this in at once. 'She has ice powers?' Tadashi thought to himself he wanted to see it for himself.

"So Tadashi, do you remember how you managed to get to Arendelle?" Kristoff asked

"I don't remember how I got here exactly." Replied Tadashi.

"Well what's the last thing you remember?" Kristoff asked and it took only a second for Tadashi to remember.

His memories returned to when he and Hiro were outside of the exhibit hall talking, all of sudden sirens can be heard near the building and a large fire engulfed the entire building and woman who barely managed to escape told Tadashi that Prof. Callaghan was inside so Tadashi without thinking rushed inside the building leaving Hiro behind. Flames everywhere Tadashi could barely see through all the smoke. "Professor Callaghan!" Tadashi shouted repeatedly. The flames were spreading faster than ever and there was no time to head for the exit. Tadashi thought he was a goner until he saw one of the invention that looked like it was made out of sturdy material and big enough for him. It was Tadashi's only chance for survival he covered his mouth and rushed to go inside one of the pods. The flames were quickly spreading behind him. Tadashi jumped in front of the pod and quickly went inside. All of a sudden the flames began to burn the wiring connected to the pod, the controls began to go haywire and a light began to shine inside the pod. Tadashi quickly took notice but couldn't do anything about it. "No, no noooo!" Tadashi screamed until he came back to reality with Kristoff shaking him constantly.

"Tadashi! Tadashi! You are all right bud?" Kristoff said with concern. Tadashi replied with only one word.

"Fire..."

Kristoff was confused. "What happened Tadashi?"

"I remembered what happened before I came here." So Tadashi explained to Kristoff the events that occurred before waking up in Arendelle.

"So you think that contraption sent you here?" Kristoff asked raising an eye brow.

"It's the only way to explain it.." Tadashi let out a groan. Kristoff put his hand on Tadashi's shoulder and tried to console him. "Don't worry bud, we'll figure out a way to get you back." Tadashi smiled and said, "Thanks man."

The next morning everyone seemed to be in a busy mood. Tadashi looked around to see all the servants fulfilling all their respective duties. This made Tadashi feel like such a slacker. 'I gotta do something' Tadashi thought to himself. So Tadashi decided to wander around town. Looking around he saw a old couple unloading haystacks, being the selfless man that he is Tadashi decided to help them out. They were exceedingly grateful for Tadashi's help and they offered him some of their lunch but Tadashi declined saying being of help to them was good enough, the old couple smiled and nodded.

Afterwards Tadashi saw that a group of little kids were sad because their ball was stuck between some branches in a tall tree. Tadashi decided to help them out as well, not being afraid of heights and having a strong body it was easy for Tadashi to fetch the ball. The little kids were all excited and rooted for Tadashi as he climbed the tall tree. After he retrieved it the kids asked Tadashi if he would play with them and he did but got schooled.

It was late in the afternoon and Tadashi was heading back to the castle and as he was walking he saw a very fancy looking carriage but one of the wheels had come undone, it wasn't damaged but the owners had no idea how to fix it. Tadashi offered his help once again and even though he knew nothing about carriages his knowledge as an inventor came into handy easily fixing the problem. They explained to Tadashi that they were about to be late for something and if Tadashi hadn't shown up and helped them they would've been. They could not stop thanking him and finally they parted ways.

As Tadashi approached the castle he ran into Anna and Elsa who seemed to be leaving. Elsa's face turned light red and stood a little bit behind Anna, Anna noticing this weird behavior of her sister made her raise an eyebrow but shook it off.

"Tadashi! Hey! How was your day? Anything good happen to you?" Anna said.

"Oh Hey guys! My day was alright, you guys going somewhere?" Tadashi said looking at Elsa with a smile.

"We-were going on a picnic, would you like to join us?" Elsa said

"Oh no thanks I'm okay. I'm little tired." Tadashi replied.

Elsa's heart sank a little bit because she kind of wanted him to come along. They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Anna and Elsa decided to have their picnic at the park. Anna grinning at Elsa asked her a question.

"So what do you think of Tadashi?" Anna said playfully shoving her sister.

"Anna where's this coming from?" Elsa rebuked.

"Oh nothing it's just you acted pretty strange when we talked to him earlier." Anna said.

"I don't know anything him Anna." Elsa said.

All of a sudden a ball rolled next to Elsa and Anna and little boy and girl overheard them say Tadashi's name.

"Oh you know Tadashi? He's the best! He helped get our ball out of the tree!" said the little boy and the little girl nodding while blushing thinking about Tadashi. "if you see him tell him we said hi!" with that they parted ways.

Elsa smiled thinking about Tadashi helping out a bunch of kids then immediately looked at Anna who was grinning at her.

"I know what you're thinking sis." Anna said teasingly with a wink.

"Oh hush Anna." Elsa said.

After their picnic Elsa and Anna began to walk back to the castle. They then noticed a fancy looking carriage that belonged to one of the nobles of Arendelle.

"You're Majesties!" Said the nobleman with a bow.

"Hello there Duke, how was your day?" Elsa said.

"It started out terrible my carriage's wheel came off and I thought were going to be late to one of my meetings but then a young man with strange clothes saved the day. I owe that young man a lot, I believe 'Tadashi' was his name?" the nobleman said.

Anna and Elsa looked at each other and smiled they told the duke they knew Tadashi and again was truly grateful for what he had done, with that the two went back to the castle. Before entering the castle grounds an old couple stood just before the gates holding a box covered with a cloth.

"Oh hello your majesties, I'm sorry to ask of this but would you mind giving this to Tadashi I heard that he was staying at the castle, he was such a big help this morning so I baked him my famous cookies." Said the adorable old woman.

"He was a big help there needs to be more young men like him." The old man said.

"We'll gladly give this to him ma'am." Elsa said and they parted ways.

Elsa and Anna then talked about Tadashi.

"Tadashi sure had one busy day today didn't he?" Anna said stretching her arms.

"Yes he did." Replied Elsa

"So you still haven't answered my question sis." Anna said.

Elsa looked down at the cookies she was holding and said. "He's...sweet."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been several days since Tadashi began living in the castle and although Elsa and Anna promised to help Tadashi find a way back home they had no idea how. They didn't really know where to start looking. Although Elsa wanted to help him, a part of her didn't want him to leave because whenever Tadashi was around she felt happy and not only Elsa but Anna and all the servants loved Tadashi as well. Elsa once saw Tadashi hanging out with the staff and it seemed he got to know them pretty well. If Tadashi left, Elsa would feel sad.

It was early morning and Elsa awoke to the sound of Tadashi and Anna talking in the hallway. "Really? You almost married a man you just met?" Tadashi said. "I know I know it was stupid but I thought it was true love!" Anna replied and gave a goofy face to Tadashi reminding him of Hiro's goofy face. "Haha well I'm glad you learned you're lesson." Tadashi said crossing his arms. Anna stuck her tongue out at Tadashi. Elsa watched and listened to them behind the door. She smiled and was happy how he got along so well with Anna even though she can be a handful sometimes.

"Anna are you going to keep sticking your tongue at me like a little kid or are we going to race our bikes through the halls?" Tadashi said smirking at Anna. They both got on their bikes and began to count down.

"On my count..1...2..." as Tadashi was about to say 3 Elsa walked out of her room and Tadashi froze seeing her.

"3!" Anna said racing down the hall on her bike leaving Tadashi behind.

Tadashi and Elsa looked at each other for a few seconds and Tadashi noticed he had a stupid grin on his face finally saying something. "Oh, g-good morning Elsa."

"Morning Tadashi, I see you're quite busy at the moment" She said with a giggle.

"Heh sort of, Anna begged me to do this." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let me give you a tip." She said walking by Tadashi and whispered "if you can't beat Anna you can never beat me." This made Tadashi's heart skip a beat, hearing her soft smooth voice sent a shiver down his spine. He smiled and looked at her walking away from him and an idea came to his head. "Ugh! Elsa!" She turned around looking back at him. "What is it?" she asked. "I was wondering if you would like to hangout with me today? You know just the two of us?" The look in her eye meant she gave it thought and finally answered him. "Yes I'd like that, around noon?" she said with a smile. "That sounds perfect." He said, but thinking 'you're perfect.'

A couple of hours have passed and Tadashi and Elsa were getting ready for their "date". Elsa had some of her staff help her with wardrobe and noticed that Elsa was feeling a bit nervous. "Your Highness he is indeed a fine man." Elsa's face began to turn red. "W-why do you say that?" "Don't worry your Highness you'll do fine." Said one of the staff and they all nodded in agreement making her face turn bright red. She decided not to argue with them and let out a sigh.

Meanwhile Kristoff and Tadashi were in the room talking about Tadashi's date. "I'm sorry Kristoff but this just isn't for me." Tadashi said wearing an Arendelle suit. "I think it looks good on you though but then again I hate wearing it too." he said, Tadashi let out a sigh as he was getting ready Kristoff decided to confirm Tadashi's feelings for Elsa. "So Tadashi, what do you think of Elsa?" he asked waiting for an answer. This question was totally unexpected for him and so Tadashi looked down thinking about how he felt about her. "To be honest, I don't know I'm in a pretty difficult situation right now." Tadashi answered. "I understand buddy, but I have a feeling that before the nights over you'll know." Kristoff said with a wink. "I doubt that bud." Tadashi finished dressing wearing black pants, white collared shirt, dark blue blazer and to top it off his signature San Fransokyo baseball hat. He said his goodbyes to Kristoff and all he said was 'good luck' along with another wink. As Tadashi stepped out of his room he bumped into Anna.

"Hey Anna." Tadashi said. Anna had to do a double check to see who exactly was this handsome stranger. "Oh Tadashi, wow you really freshened up didn't you? What are you going on a date?" Anna said jokingly with red cheeks. "Umm, sort of. I mean I'm going to hangout with Elsa." Tadashi said, Anna's eyes widened and Tadashi knowing this look knew exactly was going to happen. "OH IS THAT SO? Well then have fun." With that Anna rushed to Elsa's room.

Elsa was in her room about to finish getting ready until she felt her spine begin to tingle meaning that danger was near. "Oh no, Anna." Elsa rushed to the door about to lock it until Anna burst the door open and looked around the room and then her eyes beamed at Elsa who had an adorable scared look on her face. "Eeeeelsaaaa.." Anna said in a creepy tone. "W-what is it Anna?" Elsa said. "I heard you're going out with Tadashi right now." Anna began to walk closer to Elsa, her eyes still beaming at her. Elsa closed her eyes and prepared for all the things Anna was going to say but she felt Anna's hand on her shoulder and embraced her into a hug. "Good luck sis, I'm happy for you." Anna said softly. Elsa didn't want to ruin the moment so she hugged her sister back and replied. "Thank you Anna."

Tadashi waited for a couple of minutes for Elsa leaning against the wall he looked down the hall seeing her rushing to him. "I'm sorry I took so long to get ready.." Elsa said out of breath. Tadashi put his hand on her shoulder. "You look beautiful." Elsa's cheek turned red and looked away. "W-we should probably get going." "Yeah lets go." Tadashi led the way.

While Tadashi and Elsa were walking around Arendelle people began to notice them together some people giggling and others whispering. Elsa noticed this and her face began to turn red. A lot of the townspeople knew Tadashi, mainly because he's helped everyone out in one way or another. Some people even went up to Tadashi and gave him treats and trinkets. "You're quite the popular guy Tadashi." Elsa said. "Me? Oh no I'm not really I just love helping people." Tadashi said with a smile. "Can you tell me more about your world?" Elsa asked. "Of course" Replied Tadashi. So Tadashi went on telling her about what he did back home. He also told her how he created a robot named baymax that was designed to help people. He also told her many of his funny stories in creating baymax. The two of them were having a good time talking about their interests and dislikes and before they both knew it the sun already went down and Elsa decided to show Tadashi the garden where she usually goes to take a breather from her queenly duties.

They entered the garden and Tadashi was amazed how beautiful it was there were many different types of flowers and all were of different colors.

"It's beautiful Elsa." Tadashi said looking at her.

"Thank you, it was my parent's favorite place too, I miss them" Elsa said looking down.

Tadashi understood Elsa's pain. "I miss mine too." He replied

Elsa's face quickly shot up "I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."

"No no It's okay. I understand how you feel." He gave her a comforting smile.

Deciding to change the subject Tadashi asked her a question.

"So I heard you have ice powers?"

"Who told you?" Elsa said her face looking somewhat scary.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was a secret but Kristoff told me." In Tadashi's head he said 'I'm sorry Kristoff.'

"Oh Kristoff is going to get it later." Elsa said cracking her knuckles.

"May I please see your powers?" Tadashi asked politely with puppy dog eyes. Elsa couldn't deny that goofy adorable smile he had on his face. She waved her hand a gust of wind and ice began to spiral around both them and Tadashi's mouth dropped causing Elsa to laugh from his funny expression. "That's amazing Elsa."

"I didn't think so in the beginning, but then I realized it's a part of me. I can't hide from it so I just let it go." Elsa turned facing Tadashi.

"I'm guessing you've had a rough past." Tadashi said.

"Yes I did and it almost ruined my relationship with Anna."

Elsa then began to tell him more about her past how she shut Anna out and almost froze Arendelle.

"Good thing Anna is the type of girl who doesn't give up, you're lucky to have her as your sister." He said.

"Yes, yes I am." She said with a smiled but began to look down. "Tadashi..I'm sorry we haven't found a way to get you back to your world yet. You've done so much for the people of Arendelle and for me and Anna.." Elsa was going to continue but Tadashi interrupted her.

"Hey it's alright, I'm thankful for everything you and Anna have done for me. I can't ask for anything more." Tadashi looked into her eyes his heart beating fast than ever. He didn't like it when Elsa had a sad looking face.

"Elsa I have something to tell you." Tadashi walked closer to Elsa, whispering in her ear.

Elsa prepared herself for anything and her face began to turn red as his face was close to hers.

"I raced Anna and won." When Elsa heard this, all the butterflies turned into one surprisingly loud laugh. Tadashi has never seen Elsa laugh like this. He laughed along with her. As Tadashi was laughing a snowball hit him straight in the face. He removed the snow from his face he look at Elsa forming another snowball in her hand smirking at Tadashi. "Oh so that's how it's going to be" Tadashi exclaimed picking up snow from the ground and charging at Elsa. The two ended up having a small snowball fight laughing and having a good time.

It was getting really late and both decided to go back inside the castle. Tadashi decided to walk Elsa to her room. "I had a lot fun today Tadashi" Elsa said smiling at him. "I'm glad you did." Elsa was going to enter her room until she turned to Tadashi and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. It took a couple seconds for Tadashi to realize what just happened not really hearing "Good night" from Elsa. His face turned red and replied lately "G-g-good night!" Tadashi was walking back to his room finally accepting that he had feelings for Elsa.

"Damn you Kristoff..."


	4. Chapter 4

A whole new world, literally pt. 4

The Next Day

Tadashi couldn't sleep because of all the mixed emotions spiraling inside of his body. Elsa, the queen of Arendelle, had given the man a peck on the cheek. What does that mean? Does she like me? Do I like her? Yes I do like her. Should I go ask her out? I don't know maybe? Wouldn't that mean I'm committing myself to her? Yes. But I still need to find a way home. Thinking about this made Tadashi's heart drop.

"Home.." Tadashi opened his eyes looked over to see Kristoff getting ready for breakfast.

"You okay bud?" Kristoff said.

"I'm okay." Tadashi replied.

"Don't tell me things went wrong last night?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"No no no..things went perfect.." He couldn't bring himself to tell Kristoff what was going on in his mind at least not yet.

"That's great! I'm happy for you."

"Heh heh thanks?" Tadashi said as Kristoff threw a shirt at his face.

"Go get dressed the girls are waiting."

Tadashi chuckled removing the clothing from his face.

Walking toward the main hall where everyone was eating just before entering the room Tadashi hesitated to go inside, he could hear the conversations going on inside. He felt like he couldn't look at Elsa the same normal way anymore and the fact that he couldn't find a way to go home. This made Tadashi shuffle his hair with his hands in frustration.

"You alright Tadashi?" a woman's voice came from behind him.

Tadashi's eyes widened as he turned around to see Elsa behind him.

"I'm alright don't worry about it." He said looking down at the ground

Elsa raised an eyebrow it was obvious something was going through his mind 'I wish he would be more honest with me we have been living together for some time now.' But she brushed it off and thought that when the time came he would talk about it with her.

"Well, you know where to find me if you have any problems...that's what...friends are for right?" She said with a crooked smile on her face, which made Tadashi chuckle and smile at her.

He put his hand to her cheek and said. "Of course, thank you." At this moment his stomach started growling causing Elsa to chuckle then burst out into laughter the louder it started growling. Tadashi began to blush and became flustered.

"W-why don't we get inside.." Tadashi opened the doors as fast as he could, everyone in the room looked at the tomato faced Tadashi and the joker laughing Elsa enter the room, all with confused looks on their faces.

Afternoon

"So did you kiss him? Did he kiss you back? What happened? Did you two end up.." Anna was about to continue until Elsa interrupted her by forcefully putting her hand on her mouth.

"Really Anna? Alright I'll tell you, only because I know you're going to bother all day if I don't. Well where do I begin, we went out, walked around, talked about anything until sunset then we went to the Mama and Papa's spot and he lead me back to my room and..." Elsa paused for a second.. "ANNNND?" Anna said, face full of suspense.

"And I kissed him on the cheek then went to bed." Elsa let out a sigh.

Anna embraced her sister tightly after hearing this. They both laughed until there was dead air.

"This morning Tadashi was acting strange, I know for a fact that there's something wrong and I want him to talk to me about it but is it right for me to ask him?"

Anna looked at Elsa with a serious face. "It's not wrong Elsa, you should go and talk to him. Though I think I might know what the problem may be and I'm pretty sure you have a good idea."

"Yes I do have an idea. We haven't been able to help him find a way home. He must be feeling homesick by now." Elsa covered her eyes with her hand. "What should we do Anna?" Elsa said this but deep down she didn't want to think about Tadashi leaving, it may be one of the reasons why she hasn't fully helped in getting him back to his world.

"I know! Let's talk to Grand Pabbie! He might know something!" Anna said.

"That's a good start. Lets talk about it with everyone."

Evening

"So you think this Grand Pabbie might know how to get me home?" Tadashi said.

"Well we don't know for sure but Grand Pabbie knows almost everything." Anna said. Everyone looked at Tadashi waiting for some kind of response. He looked up at everyone then nodded with a smile on his face

"Great! It's settled then we'll leave tomorrow morning."

"So what kind of person is he Elsa?" Tadashi said with curiosity.

"Oh you'll find out tomorrow." Elsa smirked at him and Tadashi let out a gulp.

The Next Morning

"You ready? You are ready right? Tadashi you ready? Elsa? Where is Elsa? She better not be.." Anna was about to continue until Elsa threw a snowball at her face.

"Anna we are all ready to go." Elsa said as she got on her horse.

Anna became somewhat irritated by her sister actions began to mumble angrily and got on her horse while Kristoff led the way with Tadashi and Elsa behind them.

The journey is roughly a couple hours and during the way every time Elsa said anything Anna would try to counteract it because she was still irritated with Elsa. Tadashi, noticing this, suggested that the group take a little break and once they got off their horses Anna ran off saying she needed to be alone. Kristoff then looked at Tadashi with a look that said 'I got this one' and Tadashi nodded looking over at Elsa unfolding a sheet to sit down on a fallen tree.

"She seems pretty upset doesn't she?" He said to her.

"Yes she can be like that sometimes. It gets pretty stressful." She let out a sigh.

"I know what you mean, little siblings are a handful." He smiled at the thought of Hiro.

"You never told me you had a sibling?" she said with a surprised look on her face.

After saying this Elsa realized that she hardly knew anything about Tadashi which made her upset.

"His name is Hiro. Great kid, so much potential but all he does is waste it on bot fighting."

"Bot what?" Elsa replied.

"Haha imagine two snowgies fighting and if yours wins you get paid." He said

"That sounds awful." She replied

"Yes that's exactly my point! It's awful" He looked at her. "That's why I'm never going to give up on him no matter what. I'm his big brother it's my job to push him in the right direction even if he hates me for it." He looked up at the sky. "I'll always be there for him."

Elsa became teary-eyed after hearing this from Tadashi and stood up.

"I should go talk to Anna." She looked at him. " No matter what right?" she smiled.

Elsa went to where Anna and Kristoff were and in a few moments everything was back to normal except Anna apologizing a billion times to Elsa for acting up.

Finally they were at their destination

"Tadashi I want you to meet my family." Kristoff said with a great big smile on his face.

Tadashi looked around seeing nothing but...rocks. Before he could think Kristoff was crazy Anna and Elsa filled him in. The rocks began to form into trolls and all of them greeted Kristoff by jumping on him. Elsa and Anna laughing and Tadashi just staring at the existence of these trolls. Then a bigger rock rolled out from..well a bigger rock but this one wore a cap made of leaves.

"Hello Kristoff my boy, how are you?"

"I'm fine Grand Pabbie, look um.. there's a certain reason why I'm here. One of my friends is not from around here.." he said until Anna shoved his shoulder. "Okay he's not from this world..."

"And where is this person Kristoff?"

Kristoff looked over to Tadashi signaling him to come forward to Grand Pabbie.

"Um, Hello there I'm Tadashi Hamada nice to meet you..." Tadashi said while Grand Pabbie was analyzing every inch of Tadashi's face.

"Well hello there Tadashi Hamada, I see you're from another world."

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Give me your hand lad." Grand Pabbie said.

Tadashi then lifted up his arm as Grand Pabbie began to close his eyes and see all the memories and secrets of Tadashi flashing quickly through his mind and the last thing Grand Pabbie saw was the building on fire and how Tadashi arrived here in Arendelle.

"I see now, you are an outstanding lad for rushing in there to save your teacher." Grand Pabbie said.

Tadashi smiled and finally asked. "Thank you, but do you know of a way I can return home?"

"When you arrived here that contraption you were in came here with you. If you look for it you might be able to return home."

Tadashi happily thanked Grand Pabbie and shook his tiny rocky hands.

"Did you guys hear that?" he said with excitement as he looked at the others.

Their faces acted as though they were happy but deep down inside they weren't. They didn't want him to leave, especially Elsa.


End file.
